The present invention relates to an improved container construction which is utilized essentially for pills, capsules or the like, and more particularly to a fluid tight construction between the plug and the container body portion.
By way of background, in recent years pill containers or vials have been made with various types of safety lock arrangements for the caps or plugs thereof for making them "child-resistant", that is, for preventing opening of such containers by children. One type of construction is shown in prior patents Nos. 3,845,874 and 3,896,958. In these prior patents an arrangement is shown which permits the cap or plug to be removed from a vial body portion only when the plug is rotated to a predetermined circumferential position on the vial body portion. In this prior construction the plug can be mounted on the vial body portion in any position, by merely pressing it into the vial, whereupon cam locking members lock the cap to the body portion of the vial. However, the prior construction did not provide fluid tight engagement between the plug and the vial body portion to render them moisture-resistant. The present invention is an improvement over the foregoing structure in that it also provides fluid tight engagement between the plug and the vial body portion to thereby render the container moisture-proof.